


Red Light, Green Light, "Come on, lets go."

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Greg gets embarrassed, Happy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, John thinks he broke Sherlock, M/M, Possibility of a sequel, Sherlock is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg snorted at the answer and burst out laughing. After having calmed down a minute later, he started again, louder than before,<br/>“If that’s what happens when you kiss ‘im, what’ll happen if you two have a shag?” he shouted between fits of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>John was surprised by the sudden turn around and even more surprised when he found himself kissing. Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, his mind supplied, I am kissing Sherlock Holmes, and dear god he’s good… his thoughts vanished as Sherlock tilted his head and deepened the kiss further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snorts and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Bees and Corpses and Kissing Your Flatmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603466) by [CommonNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonNonsense/pseuds/CommonNonsense). 



> My thoughts for this story were inspired by the linked fic. I thought, "What if Sherlock froze for a long time?" and I ran with it.  
> Goal: 500 words  
> Disclaimer: 
> 
> 1\. I own nothing except my words
> 
> 2\. I have not done any research on Multiple Personality Disorder. I am aware that it is classified under a new name now, but since this was written offline, with no way to access that information, I used what I knew (which has been small tidbits of information along the years). I’m sorry if any of it offends anyone; that was not my intention.
> 
> 3\. All links and news stations are completely of my own invention; don't bother trying to contact Jessica at LC-NEWS.

It wasn’t a special day; just another Saturday on Baker Street; Sherlock sulking in boredom, and John typing up their last case on his blog. Every so often there would be a shout of, “Bored!” from the restless man on the couch, but other than that it was quiet, save for the peckish tapping of John’s laptop keys.

After finishing up his entry, cleverly named, _Bunny goes Hop, Sherlock goes, “Stop!”_ John set aside his laptop, and made his way to the kitchen.

“Tea?”

“Two sugars. And biscuits.”

John’s eyes widened in surprise before he opened the cabinet and reached for the box.

“Don’t be so surprised, John. _I do eat_ on occasion.”

John chuckled and finished making the tea. Setting everything onto a tray, he walked into the sitting room and placed it on the coffee table, next to Sherlock’s large pile of case files that he had long ago given up on trying to organize. Grabbing his mug, John sat back at the desk and opened up his blog, eager to read the comments on his new post that would have miraculously appeared in the last five minutes. He’d been used to the publicity they received from Sherlock’s somewhat ‘famous’ status, so he knew that he could expect many more to come quickly.

Scrolling through the page, one with a link caught his eye. The user, **LC-NEWS** attached an email address:

**LC-NEWS:**

**Fantastic work on the case, and on the blog entry, John. I’m Jessica Daily from LC-NEWS, and I’d like to see if you’re interested in doing an interview. I’m afraid this post is my last resort to contact you; I’ve contacted Sherlock but he’s never put you through to me. I’d love to do an interview from your perspective. We’ve all met Sherlock Holmes, and your blog gives us a great view of him and his work personally, but we want to cut right to it, and get a harsh view of what your life is really like. Would you be interested? If so, please email me at:**

[ **jessicaq@lcnews.com** ](mailto:jessicaq@lcnews.com)

It’s true that Sherlock had done press when he’d solved some particularly big cases, but John had never taken part. He’d stood in the background, listening and watching, and jabbing Sherlock in the ribs when he started being rude. He already told his fanbase most things anyways, so he figured, _If they want me to retell it on camera, what’s the harm? It’s not like Sherlock is going to._ And with that, he logged onto his email and typed up a response:

[ **johnwatson@h.com** ](mailto:johnwatson@h.com) **:**

**Hello Jessica, this is John Watson. I read your post on the blog. It’s a good thing I found it before the thing is flooded with comments! Anyways, it’d be wonderful to do an interview, if you think it’s worth anything. Pretty much everything I could say ends up on the blog. Send me some details; I’ll talk to you soon.**

While John’s tea had gone cold, Sherlock had drank all of his and eaten a few biscuits, and that alone was enough to make John happy. Frowning as he took a sip and realized what had happened, Sherlock’s phone rang. Sherlock leapt from the couch and went in search of his phone, scattering papers as he carelessly tossed things about.

“Hey, careful! You’re cleaning those up!”

“Oh please, John. I will do nothing of the sort…What have you got?” He talked to Lestrade on the phone briefly before grabbing his coat and scarf. Smiling, he yelled,

“Case, John!”

[……]

Six days, ten hours of sleep, three cups of tea, and two cups of coffee later, the case was finally solved. Sherlock had really loved this one; the serial killer had had multiple personality’s disorder, making it extremely difficult to see that the obvious choice of suspect, which had been previously ruled out, was the killer.

The men had to go on a chase to catch the woman, and John ended up with a bloody nose from tripping on a piece of piping in a warehouse; but overall, they were both fine. Walking into the flat, they took off their coats, and Sherlock took off his scarf.

“Well, that was brilliant, John, _that was an 8_.” Excitement still in his voice, and adrenaline still in his veins.

It was at this point that John decided to act. He’d known for about a month that he had less than just friendly thoughts toward Sherlock; and while he was scared to lose what they had, he knew that if he didn’t try now, he never would. Sherlock had sat down in his chair when John had finally confirmed his decision. Walking up to him, John sank to his knees in front of his chair, and stared at Sherlock for a moment, ignoring his confused look.

John grabbed Sherlock’s shirt and pulled him closer. Tilting his head to the right a bit, he planted his lips to Sherlock’s. Sherlock’s lips were plump and soft against his, and it wasn’t long before he was pulling back, looking at Sherlock’s face to access the situation. Only then did he see it, there was nothing. Sherlock’s eyes were wide, and his mouth had fallen slightly open, but his face bore an untelling mask. His eyes stared off into another world as he remained stock still.

[……]

Three hours later, Sherlock was still frozen in his chair. For the first hour, John had accepted the thought that Sherlock might need to process what had happened, so he let him be. The second hour, he tried to coax Sherlock from his mind, offering him tea or biscuits and asking him questions about the last case. The third hour John was near pleading Sherlock to come to, offering him the allowance to do some of the experiments that he had previously banned.

Nearing 10 o’clock, and approaching the fourth hour of Sherlock’s stillness, John finally called Lestrade and asked him to come over, nearly begging when Greg asked him why it couldn’t wait until morning.

[……]

Greg finally showed up at around 10:30, and John intercepted him in the hallway before he could come into the flat.

“What’s he up to now?” he sighed as he took off his coat and hung it on the hook by the door.

“He hasn’t done anything…It’s me, I kind of… broke him.”

“How the hell do you _break_ Sherlock Holmes? Let me see him.”

Walking into the sitting room, Greg saw Sherlock in his chair and set off towards him, talking on the way,

“Sherlock, get up, John thinks he broke you.”

When Sherlock didn’t move, Greg pushed on his shoulder and repeated himself,

“Sherlock, get up.”

After a few more minutes of Greg demanding Sherlock’s immediate attention, he sighed and plopped down onto the couch.  
“Bloody hell, John! You really did break him, what did you do?”

Looking a bit shy, and avoiding the DI’s gaze, he replied, “I kissed him.”

Greg snorted at the answer and burst out laughing. After having calmed down a minute later, he started again, louder than before,

“If that’s what happens when you kiss ‘im, what’ll happen if you two have a shag?” he shouted between fits of laughter.

At this, Sherlock seemed to snap out of his world, and entered the one in which John was red in the face, and Lestrade had tears in his eyes from laughing so much. Before either of them had realized that Sherlock was standing, he spun John around and kissed him, ignoring the noises that were currently coming from Lestrade.

John was surprised by the sudden turn around and even more surprised when he found himself kissing. Sherlock. _Sherlock Holmes_ , his mind supplied, _I am kissing Sherlock Holmes, and dear god he’s good…_ his thoughts vanished as Sherlock tilted his head and deepened the kiss further.

By this point, Lestrade had gone silent, and was watching in fascination and disgust at the sight that was happening before him. Clearing his throat quite loudly, he expected them to break away and for them all to have a quick laugh before he headed home. What he did not expect was for things between them to _heat up_ while he was sitting a meter away.  When John and Sherlock started to undo shirt and trouser buttons, Greg hastily made his retreat from the flat, forgetting his coat on the way out. _You fixed him._ He thought as he rode in a cab home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


	2. LC-NEWS Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: The links are fake!

**Jessica:** We have John Watson here with us today, here to talk about his life as Sherlock Holmes’s blogger and partner. John, it’s good to have you with us, how are you?

 **John:** Good, thank you for having me. Not many people are interested in the sidekick.

[John’s phone buzzes, he reads a text from Sherlock aloud: “ _Partner_ , not sidekick” Jessica laughs at the incident]

 **Jessica:** So it’s been a month since your most famous case, _It was Her, and Her, and Her_. Tell me, what’s happened since then?

[John laughs nervously and runs a hand through his hair]

 **John:** Well, not much really. We’ve been on a dozen or so more cases.

 **Jessica:** I’m sure you’re smart enough to know that the people have an underlying question to the previous one, John.

[John laughs and Jessica smiles]

 **John:** Yeah, there’s always one isn’t there? Well, Sherlock and I have entered a relationship to put it bluntly.

 **Jessica:** And how is that going for you two?

 **John:** Great, really. He’s still my best mate, but now we share things on a more personal level. I couldn’t have asked for anything more. It’s great to get to be with him that way.

 **Jessica:** I’m glad to hear it. Tell me, how do you help on cases?

 **John:** Well, I examine the bodies and give him information about them. If I’m lucky I’ll say something stupid and help Sherlock solve the case.

[John smiles and Jessica laughs]

 **Jessica:** Do you think you’ll ever work the job full time, or do you plan to stay with your part time work at A &E?

 **John:** I might sometime in the future, I don’t know. I like my work, but I like working with Sherlock as well. I guess we’ll just have to see how things play out.

[Jessica turns to the camera]

 **Jessica:**  That’s all for now, for the full video head over to [www.lcnew.com/johnwatson](http://www.lcnew.com/johnwatson)

[Camera fades to black]

 

 

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you'd like the sequel I mentioned; I'm not sure I want to write it yet.
> 
> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or a prompt if you have one!
> 
> * I am considering writing an in-between piece to go along with this fic. It would be the case of the murderer with MPD, and it would show the evolution of Sherlock and John's relationship; with the promise of a little smut! Comment if you're interested.
> 
> ** Unfortunately, I just can't seem to get into the headspace of this fic again. I'm sorry about making you guys wait for a sequel. I will very likely return and write it someday, but at the moment I think this is well enough to be called done. Sorry guys
> 
> I hope you like this fic CommonNonsense! Thank you for writing such an inspiring piece.  
> If you haven't read On Bees and Corpses and Kissing Your Flatmate, DO IT NOW!


End file.
